


Hello Tutorial

by euphrosynos



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and also a lil bit angst, highschool!au, sookai is a highschool sweetheart and my heart wouldnt be able to take this tq
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphrosynos/pseuds/euphrosynos
Summary: Soobin couldn't help that his body tend to move on his own, and that's just bad news for a certain shy new boy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hello Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This might be my first fic in which got uploaded and its a sookai ouo
> 
> English isnt my first language and u might find some (a lot of) grammar mistakes here and there and i tend to just write however i see fitting lol pls be nice abt it tq owo

Round haircut, high nose, pale skin.

Pink lips, cheeks which reminds him of pork bun, and marble-like eyes.

The student mumbles as he introduce himself to the whole class, he talks in shallow breathes. He stammers in a silent voice, yet Soobin heard it at the back of the class. All drowsiness he had felt seconds ago melts into loud heartbeats, echoing all the way inside his brain.

After his introduction finished, the boy pacing towards Soobin. He peeks, the seat teacher had pointed before located on the back of the class. He walks while looking at the tip of his shoes, all shy from the attention the class gave.

And Soobin heard it, all of it. His beating heart, the boy’s footsteps,

and a fallen chair.

“Whoa,” he exclaims, “It really does feels like pork buns.” 

Soobin find it very warm, just like fresh pork buns in winter. His hands already at the boy’s cheeks, squishing it nonchalantly. It's at the corner of the class, Soobin towers with his tall figure, unbothered by glances and glares. Unconsciously drawn even more attention the other boy could ever hope.

The boy’s eyes widens, “Excuse me…?”

At that moment, their eyes meet. Soobin could swear he felt aching on his chest, and that fraction of seconds had took his breath. It reddens, the pork bun cheeks changed. His eyes now looking everywhere but Soobin. It snapped the taller to his senses, and realized the embarrassing situation he had made for both of them.

"Oh, sorry." Soobin immediately lower his hand, pick up the chair he knocked earlier and sit like nothing had happened. The other boy proceeds to do the same, he places his bag at the hook by the side of the table beside Soobin then quietly sits.

It turns into silence when the teacher starts their lecture. He should've paying attention to the class, yet Soobin can't help but stealing glances.

It's still red, Soobin thought. He rests his head on his wrist, fully dedicating his attention to the new boy who sometimes smiles politely to the other students who greet him. Slightly waves his small hands after a while, making kind, fake eye-contacts to them. Yes, again, looking anywhere but Soobin. Though Soobin could tell that he actually sees him in his peripheral. Maybe that shining marbles is too afraid to meet Soobin's, he guesses after deciphered the new boy body language which obviously exuding 'don't talk to me' much. Well, who wouldn't after what had happened.

It became an indication for Soobin. Just how irresistible those cheeks are, and how Soobin still hearing his heartbeats even louder now that the boy so close in distance. Also how he find rejection in the said body language as 'cute'.

He's pretty, and Soobin think he's in love.


End file.
